


I Dance to the Sound of You

by KstandsForPottassium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstandsForPottassium/pseuds/KstandsForPottassium
Summary: "We have the music and the fancy lighting, may I have this dance, Tooru?"The man gaped, before a giggle escaped him"I would like that
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	I Dance to the Sound of You

"Here we are again in the middle of the night, we're dancing in the kitchen in the refrigerator light"

Contrary to the popular belief of their friends and family and overall the people around them, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were clingy and kicked a lot in their sleep, most assumed it was only Oikawa. It was how they got together, not-so-shockingly waking up curled up in each other's arms despite the precautionary pillow border they had built between them the night before

So you can imagine the grumpiness and annoyance that overtook a sleepy Iwaizumi Hajime when he woke patting an empty space on the mattress, Oikawa nowhere to be found or felt

His eyebrows creased like they usually did during the excessive amount of times he got annoyed, 90% of those times caused by the same person. He got off the bed, stretching a bit making the blue cotton shirt he wore straighten a bit, he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without Tooru by his side anyways

When he took his first step on the stairs he was expecting the telltale creaking of the wood, run down and worn by the years of use of the tenants that came before them, what he wasn't expecting was the sudden sound of glass shattering. His eyebrows creased even more, out of concern this time, 90% of the time that they did we're also because of the same person. The normal assumption would be that a unknown third party had broken in their house, but this had happened too many times to be surprising, even if they were still just as worrying

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi called from outside the kitchen door frame, waiting for Oikawa to acknowledge his existence before going in. Oikawa was still in his alien logoed, creme colored pajamas sitting on the floor and leaning onto the counter, his brightly lit phone beside him, a puddle of water and shards of glass in front. The water pitcher was on the counter, and the refrigerator was still left open, it's light being the only source of light in the dark kitchen. His face was buried between his knees, the only sign that he heard him was the momentary freeze of his previously shaking frame

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi whispered softly, kneeling in front of Oikawa. The setter slowly lifted up his head, revealing red rimmed eyes and still wet cheeks. He inched slowly towards Hajime, before burying his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, ruffling missed brown hair in the process

Iwaizumi's hands moved on their own to fulfill their usual routine, one arm wrapping around the brunette and rubbing and drawing patterns on the brunette's back in an effort to comfort him. "Nightmare?"

Oikawa does a small nodding gesture against his shoulder, which was wettening up with tears again

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no, not really" Oikawa said and he nodded, at least he was talking now. That meant his panic was slowly subsiding, as little as the progress was

They spent a few moments like that, Oikawa laying still in his arms, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, halfway through he thought the other had fallen asleep, getting ready to scoop him up in his arms and take him back to the bedroom before the other raised his head and reached for his phone. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep anymore" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi looked at the screen of Oikawa's phone, seeing the numbers _'5:02'_ shining on his face. He knew Oikawa was telling the truth, he rarely managed to get back to sleep when this kind of ordeals happened, but the distress of the man was still apparent, and when Oikawa was distressed he was distressed too

"Well, we can't just sit still here, can we?" Iwaizumi said while offering him a toothy grin. Oikawa gave him a look of bewilderment, his confusion getting worse and etching into his face deeper as Iwaizumi took his phone and opened his Spotify, fingers tapping away and playing that one cheesy Elvis Presley romance song he didn't know the title of played, laying it back down as music filled the room

Hajime took Oikawa's hands and lead him to his feet. "We have the music and the fancy lighting, may I have this dance, Tooru?" Iwaizumi said, tone treading the line of _'teasing'_ and _'genuine'_. The man in question gaped for a while, his face being coated with burning red, before a giggle escaped him, slowly wrapping his arms around Iwa's neck as the Iwaizumi's arms snaked around his waist. "I would like that"

That's how the next moments were spent, dancing to _Can't help Falling in Love_ and to the chorus of their own laughs, illuminated by the soft glow of the refrigerator light. They would be quiet for a while, before one of them would trip or misstep and they'd be giggling like idiots all over again

They eventually gave up on the feet movements, settling on just slowly swaying with each other. "Hey Iwa-chan?" Oikawa called when the song was near it's end. "Hm?" he answered, tucking one of Oikawa's stray hair strands behind his ear. He noted that Oikawa's brown locks looked really good when yellow refrigerator-sourced light shone on it

"You're cheesy as hell. Oh and I love you, I guess"

Oikawa burst into laughter as Iwaizumi pinched his side, breaking free of the shorter man's embrace and running to the living room, his boyfriend hot on his trail. They chased each other around the couch, going repeatedly in circkes before he was tackled onto the couch, screeching and cackling as he tried to escape the other man's hold

As the laughter died down, they found themselves curled up in each other's arms again, sleeping habits carry on even when you're awake apparently. "Oi." Iwaizumi called, leaning over Oikawa and pressing their foreheads together, green eyes meeting the setter's brown ones

"Yeah?"

"I love you too"

Oikawa felt himself smile, snuggling even closer to the other man. Warmth blooming in his chest. He may be able to sleep again, with that warmth by his side

"Oikawa."

"Hm?"

"The fridge."

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Iwa-chan is the romantic between them no I do not take criticism


End file.
